1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection mechanism set in every kind of electronic apparatus, so as to prevent the electronic apparatus from damaging due to a momentary large current when a human body carrying too many electrostatic charges touches the electronic apparatus, or to prevent the electronic apparatus from being affected by electrostatic charges existing in the environment or carried by transportation to abnormally operate.
However, electronic apparatus usually needs a higher voltage to trigger the ESD protection mechanism therein, and secondary breakdown current of the ESD protection mechanism is generally not large enough, such that the ESD protection mechanism cannot effectively protect the electronic apparatus.